total_drama_the_next_generation_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Noah
Noah, labeled The Schemer, was a camper on Total Drama Around the Globe, as a former member of the Egotistic Eagles, then as an additional member of the Hefty Hawks. He returned for Total Drama: Lights, Camera, Action as a member of the Screaming Directors. Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships; although, he finds his best allies in Owen and Izzy. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Eva, Duncan, Heather, and Courtney, even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example of this is in I See London..., when Noah says that Alejandro is like "an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil." In Total Drama Around The World Noah is a little more friendly and open heart towards people in generally, he's also a knack for simple schemes and strategies that can be useful in the game, on the contrary his physical weakness is severely underlined during the competition as Noah appears to be a pain-magnet most of the times. Total Drama Around the Globe Lost Angeles Noah arrives to the show with the same attitude of always: wise, sarcastic, snarker. The first thing he notices is that the plane is identical to the one used during TDWT and does an ironic remark about the name of this season, saying it's a roundabout expression to say World Tour again, nothing original. When he enters inside the plane he takes a seat next to Trent, long time passed since the two met each other and spoke, so they start a conversation, becoming friends. When the teams are created Scott whines to have been placed in a team of weirdos , the Egotistic Eagles, giving a nickname for each of them, Noah replies calling him a sharkbait freak. At the cargo deck Noah already knows that Chris is going to drop the floor, and falls without a parachute and without much surprise crashlanding on the ground. After he sweeps off some dust he whispers a suggestion to Trent, forming an alliance, but before he can continue Amy grabs him by a hear and demands to join them. Noah has no choice than grant her "gentle" request. He's then pulled and forced to run by the nasty cheerleader, pushed down the ground by a Scott jerker than usual, and again pulled by Amy: in his first confessional he says that he just found a new Eva, just a little prettier. Already panting for the jog Noah would like to take a look at the GPS (mostly to take a break with this excuse) but later has a better idea: to pick a car. Infact, Amy can easily manage to take one thanks to her psycho attitude that intimidates everyone. Once found the car and seated inside, Noah faints exhausted by the efforts sleeping for all the course to the airport. He's the last but one of his team to reach it, but eventually the Egotistic Eagles manages to place not best and not worst: 2nd. He goes to relax back on the plane together Trent and the others. As Trent asks him what he think about the idea to make Dawn join the alliance, Noah answers yes with a strange eager tone, feeling soon after uneasy and akwarded for this reaction. In the evening Noah looks out of the window, sees Cody falling in the void, and expresses his pity for his elimination. I African't Do It In the Loser Class Noah wakes up with a mouse in the mouth, spits it, and complaints about nothing changed about World Tour, not even his malediction that makes something happen whenever he sleeps. Amy congratulates for his performance in the last episode and cheers for the upcoming victory of the Egotistic Eagles, Noah gets convinced by her determination. The two plots who to eliminate in case of a defeat, but seem to have different opinions: Amy targets Lightning, Noah would like more to rid off Scott. In the meanwhile Trent tried to get Dawn into the alliance, but he failed since she seems temporary unavailable, lost in her meditation... Chris announces the next location: South Africa! Noah has a soft land this time...but only because he got onto a lion, that gnashes and rips his pants, getting on the chase. Screaming and running like a girl, Noah is saved by Amy that threatens the wild beast with a scary glance. When Chris announces that the challenge is a surviving test in the Mother Africa, Noah gets in panic thinking at his allergies and at all the animals he may encounter; when Chris reassures about this was already done in a previous show by people like them for 39 days, Noah asks how many of them EVENTUALLY survived. Gets no answer in reply. He calms down a little trying to think that if he survived so far to the friendship of Izzy, Owen and Eva, he has the same chance in the wilderness of the savannah. Encouraged, Noah follows the idea of Amy to get in search of some water, but near the river gets attacked by a crocodile! He tries to defend giving a punch to the beast as Duncan did in the past finding in a similar situation, but his hit doesn't minimally affect the alligator, so he has to wait for Amy to solve the situation. Noah reminds then a little trick he learned from Izzy, and tries to speak in some animal language hoping to tame the crocodiles but instead he incurs in a group of piranhas that bite his butts: in this way he's able to fish them and provide for the needed food for himself and the team. Encouraged by this deed Noah offers to lit the bonfire and then eats the fishes cooked by Trent. He congratulates for the dinner and goes to sleep in the tent built by Amy and Samey, waking up the next morning. Despite their good performance overall, the efforts of the Egotistic Eagles are frustrated by Lightning and Scott late to wake up, that causes the first nomination. With no regrets The Schemer joins to the common decision to vote out the byceps kisser. This Ain't No Disney Cruise Noah didn't sleep well for the second night in a row due to the rats and the other nuisances of the Loser Class. He discusses with the alliance about a possible strategy to guarantee the victory this time: his idea is that they need to cut the winning streak of the Hefty Hawks by working on their weaknesses. The main one seems the spat between Duncan and Justin. Noah then gets fun of Scott's phobia for sharks saying there are lot of them in the Bahamas getting his nuts kicked in result. When the plane lands in the tropical beach of the Bahamas, Chris organizes a race among the beach to whom Noah joins lately with no high expectations. With his crotch injured he can't run really fast, limps and trips into a scallop merged from the sand. He's the last one to eventually get the finishing line, being mocked by Scott, but gets payback from Noah that flings against his num yos the same spiky scallop he tripped in previously. Chris offers a free buffet to the contestants and despite hungry, seeing that Dawn doesn't touch any food, Noah limits his eating smelling the trap: infact, soon after everyone finished to eat, the host says there's a second challenge they have to go through, and that is the Awakethon! Noah chokes for the shock and he's astonished when Amy saves him promptly. Wasn't she the evil twin, the selfish queen be, the missed Heather 2.0..? In the Confessional Noah is half worried half reassured for the challenge: he was one of the first to fall asleep in the first Awakethon taken on TDI yet he didn't eat much sedative food unlike the others. As the Awakethon begins Noah feels already bored and drowsy, so takes his mind busy on the lecture, while Trent asks Amy to perform some of the new choreographies she came up with recently only to regret the idea immediately after. Noah yawns seeing the "Macarena" of Amy and gets kicked (for the third time) in the jewels by Scott, thanking sarcastically and promising to give back the favor in a second time. Something that he does effectively later. Trent tells Noah that he applied the strategy accorded causing a big spat between Justin and Duncan, hitting the latter with a coconut and telling on Justin all the blame for this. Amy finally stops to dance and on Trent's advice she and Noah begins to tell an horror tale to in order keep awake the Eagles with the scare. The story is mostly a joke at Scott's damage since she narrates the misadventures of an idiot farmer and a cruel monstrous shark...pity the Devious falls asleep before the end of it. Noah exploits the occasion to draw a shark on Scott's face for revenge. In the depth of the night Noah is one of the four people still awake. He asks Amy to tell a story, a real one, of her and the twin sister, thinking it would be enough horrific to keep him awake, but the cheerleader reveals instead a secret, probably her biggest one: the only reason she always treated and nowadays treats Samey so nastily is because she's afraid that her niceness can foreshadow her popularity. A bit caught off-guard but genuinely moved by her confession, Noah replies that she should have the courage to be the opposite she appears usually, stop being so meanie and cruel. Amy then passes out leaving Noah alone versus Dave, more minutes pass and at the end Noah remains the last one standing, is brought in triumph by his teammates, cheers, and takes a deserved rest. Cuban Craziness Noah is enjoying the spa treatment in the company of his friends and teammates, with cucumbers on the eyes and a lax smile he says that being in first class makes him feel like in the Paradise. Trent breaks the silence with a question: what happened last night between Noah and Amy? The Schemer hesitates at first, but eventually answers saying that Amy revealed her biggest secret and he promised to not tell the details...for now. He then returns simply to relax, not saying more. Pity there's no time to relax on Total Drama Around the Globe! Chris announces the imminent land on Cuba, and as usual drops everyone off the plane without a parachute: luckily Noah lands in the water, unluckily he gets bitten by a saw shark, but manages to set it on Scott. The challenge begins. The first task is to get on a rowboat and oar back to the shore. Tiring. So why don't recur to a trick? Noah pushes Scott in the water, ties a rope around him (like Cameron did in TDAS) and Dawn tells to the saw shark to pursue Scott again. However the Devious gets too much panicked that he destroys the boat, but the Eagles don't give up and force him to drag them. The Scott-Boat reaches the shore second, but Noah doesn't care: this was an huge satisfaction. Second and last part of the challenge is to get an animal, bring it to the cliff and push it in the water: Eagles get three goats. Noah rides on one and unlike Scott, he doesn't get kicked in the sky. He proceeds carefully across the river, and even more carefully among the rickety bridges...but when they crumble he boosts up carrying the goat in the hands running away utterly in panic and reaching the cliff first than the rest of the team! Once here, Noah orders to the goat to jump but forgets to hop off it before and together the animal he lands down the cliff. Later, in the general mess, everyone pushes the goat down or against Chris Mc Lean, except Dawn that thinks this is a cruelty. Noah convinces her saying that the goat should benefit a bath. By the way his team loses due of Scott, but who cares if you can enjoy Chris being punished by the wild animals? At the Ceremony of the Drop of Shame Chris mischievously asks how's it to feel like losers again, then Noah and Trent retails back saying it's the same to feel like a 31 years old host called Chris Mc Lame, being angrily shut up by him for this. Predictably Scott receives the most votes, and before he takes the fall, Noah puts mini-sharks inside his parachute, causing probably a not so safe land. Tiki Torture After the defeat the mood in the Egotistic Eagles is pretty sad: so far they're the only team to have got the Loser Class two times. Noah is determined to change things, and has got a new scheme to weaken the adversaries, but there's not even the time to explain that Chris switches him with Bridgette in a shocking twist: ironically, Noah gets in the same team he was going to scheme at, the Hefty Hawks. Disconsolate, Noah joins to the new team feeling uneasy being welcomed by Justin and Ann Maria, not certainly the kind of people he would get with. By the way he wants to give them a chance and accept their friendship shaking hands with his archenemy. After a miraculous soft land, for once, Noah and the others organizes for the challenge of the day: a relay nearby the Kiilawea, bringing an idol of Chris. The Hawks have a long discussion to chose how to organize for the various laps, eventually Noah purposes an order that should exploit the most athletic challengers for the most difficult parts of the race, theorically. So he offers to be the second to run, but regrets soon this when Chris says he has to dodge volcanic rocks launched by Chef Hatchet... To be honest he would have actually liked to sit in the corner and avoid the fatigue, but Zoey stole him the possibility. Before the relay starts, Noah talks with Anne and stipulates an alliance with her, then waits at his spot for the baton-pass. Ann arrives in a bit, after having unleashed her rage on Chef for some motif (guess what? Her hairs) and tosses the idol to Noah, who runs dodging the eruptive rocks for the first trait. An unexpected help comes from Amy who provokes the anger of the co-host and Ann that takes her payback tackling him, in this way he can reach in safety the third spot where's Justin is waiting for the idol. Noah takes a nap after having done his job and wakes up only to discover they lost. Perfect. To coronate the moment, Ann tosses the hairspray in the mouth of the volcano in a snap of anger, causing an eruption. Escaped to the disaster, Noah has to face another elimination ceremony. Scarlett is more or less the common choice due to her negative behavior, that was so negative to makes Noah seem an optimist, as he points out at the end with sarcasm. I Aussie Got Your Back Noah is rather depressed at the idea to be in the last class again: he wonders if there would be another switch that maybe will make him join the Falcons just to participate to another ceremony. His thoughts are interrupted by Justin, who invites him to join the alliance with Shawn, Noah simulates to like the idea but doesn't give a clear answer just to not bring the wrong attention on his back. Then he goes to take a parachute to be ready knowing that Chris will drop the floor in minutes....infact, that happens few after, Noah gloats on his prudence but notices late the parachute is a toy. He lands in the sea and sees the majestic theatre of Sydney: the Opera House! Finally something cultural, Noah is sincerely astonished. Chris says the challenge of the episode is to perform a play on a preferred plot, and immediately the Hefty Hawks clash to each other: Noah thinks Justin should be the main actor but he refuses saying it's only a top model, Anne keeps asking Noah if he has an idea without letting him the time to focus, and Zoey and Shawn purpose two different but equally terrible ideas going soon one against the other. At the end of this long, boring and dramatic discussion Zoey's idea takes the prominence: they're going to do a parody of Cinderella 1950's play. Seeing already the Drop of Shame at the horizon, Noah decides to save at least his dignity do not taking part of the performance, working in the backstage. Of course it's a disaster. Noah covers his face for the shame and stays hidden in the backstage. As the jury gives a low score to them, his teammates leave the set totally upset, each one for a different reason: Justin blames Zoey for having not told their roles, Zoey seethes in anger on him and Shawn, Shawn runs to make amends with Zoey, Ann goes to cry outside alone. Noah goes simply in the Confessional where he thanks ironically Chris, again, for the idea of the switch. Once he exits, he sees Ann Maria and gives her support saying that it's everyone fault, Zoey's in especially, if they lost. Actually they didn't have even a real plot for the play. Later on the episode, Noah watches in interest at the Jaws parody performed by his former teammates, sighing in envy. He congratulates with Trent for the performance, saying the Eagles should have won. Predictably the Hawks gets the nomination, before everyone casts a vote, Noah organizes with Shawn a blindside that leads to the ultimate fate of Justin who takes the Drop of Shame in the general astonishment. Noah ends the episode with a provoking question to the audience: did they really think he would have ever allied with Justin? Oui Will Win Tonight WIP Stop Rome-ing Around WIP Big Ben of a Riot WIP Voting History 1^ In Big Ben of a Riot, Anne Maria and Noah went to a trivia tiebreaker instead of an elimination ceremony. Noah answered correctly before Anne Maria, eliminating her and staying in the game. 2^ In The Peak of the Merge, the vote ended on a 5-5 tie between Lindsay and Noah, forcing a revote. Nobody changed their votes at the revote, forcing a Tiki Drawing Tiebreaker. Noah drawed the tiki idol, getting himself eliminated. Gallery Noah_TDAG_start.png|Noah arrives at TDAG. Eagles_loser_class.png|Noah sits in the Losers Class for the first time. Noah_Africant_Croco.png|Noah is attacked by a crocodile in Africa. Eagles_elimination_1.png|Noah at the first nomination ceremony of his team. Bahamas_Awakethon.png|Noah listens to the scary story of Amy during the Awakethon... Noah_and_Amy_confession.png|He gets really surprised listening to the secret of Amy. Noah_in_first_class_TDAG.png|Noah enjoys his first time in the first class with the rest of his team, yes, even with Scott.. Episode_4_EgotisticEagles.png|Noah with his team on the rowboat. Noah_Vulcanic_Relay.png|Noah runs for the win and his life in the vulcanic relay. Noah_Sydney.png|Noah admires the Sydney Opera House. Noah_confessional_tdag.png|"Did you seriously think I would have formed an alliance with my Anti-Me?" Trivia See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Egotistic Eagles Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Hefty Hawks Category:Malaysia Category:Canada